


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 7

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Influenza, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Parental Krolia (Voltron), Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Whump, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Keith pries his gummed up eyes open and knows immediately something is off. Brain muddy, he struggles to recall where he is.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 7

Keith pries his gummed up eyes open and knows immediately something is off. Brain muddy, he struggles to recall where he is. It’s blessedly dark with purple undertones and there’s a tranquil humming that vibrates in his ears and throughout his body. It takes a long while before the where and why comes to him. Right, he’s in the Black Lion and they’re still flying back to Earth.

He attempts to sit up but his muscles are too weak to even move, like somehow his body is one big ache and pain. It doesn’t help that he keeps shivering even with two thick blankets wrapped around him. It’s _freezing_ in here.

Something shifts beside him and it finally registers that there’s a warm, furry body snuggled next to him. In his peripheral vision he sees black with highlights of blue, and smiles at the cosmic wolf. Heat radiates off Kosmo like a heater and Keith uses the last of his energy to inch slightly closer. Kosmo moves closer as well and chases the cold away.

They both settle together and Keith’s breaths become exhausted puffs from the small movement. He feels something damp and cool being placed on his forehead before he sighs and succumbs to sleep.

When Keith wakes and wrenches his sleep gummed eyes open for a second time, Kosmo is still curled up close. There’s also a sensation of someone just behind him and he jumps, or tries to at least, but his body barely twitches then responds with more aches and pains.

“Don’t move Keith. You’re still sick.”

It takes a moment to place that calm voice. “Mm. Krolia?” He can barely move his lips enough to form her name. Her hand gently cards through his hair. It feels nice.

“I’m right here. Drink some water for me and then you can go back to sleep.”

Krolia lifts Keith’s head on her lap and he drinks as much as he can through the water pouch’s straw. He turns his head slightly and coughs up more phlegm that loosens in his throat from the water’s moisture, which she wipes up.

“S’rry ‘bou…” and Keith promptly runs out of energy again.

But Krolia gently shushes him. “No need to apologize for being sick. We should have been more careful with that planet honestly.” And she pauses, reaching over for something, then wipes his sweaty face down with a cool wet cloth. “But Coran and Allura are getting some medicine for you right now and Shiro is piloting Black for you. All you need to do is focus on getting better.”

Keith is only half listening, her voice soft and her hand through his hair soothing. He tries to thank her but quickly fades back to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
